Emotions
by bittersweet-temari
Summary: As a Suna shinobi, showing your emotions and letting it affect you is a sign of weakness. What would happen if being emotional and memory malfunction is the side effect of an operation? 1st ShikaTema Fic with a li'l humor T language


**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first attempt to write a fic all kind of reviews are very much welcome and appreciated, tell me if I suck... Takes place after rebuilding Konoha, Danzo dead, Tsunade alive still Hokage and kicking asses, Naruto a jounin, Sasuke not an emo anymore, also a jounin/anbu and is back in the village and veryone's rank stll the same. Parings are ShikaTema, NejiTen, Naruhina, SasuSaku and InoSai. Have problem with those? I don't care, I like those pairings. Temari a little bit OOC... better read to know why... hehehe well here it goes...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this junk of a story and if.. IF I own Naruto... if I own Naruto... if I own Naruto... ummm I don't know as f I own Naruto! lol

**Chapter I**

_She slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was pure white, she grimaced and softly groan... 'Ow, my head...' she thought to herself. Blinking her eyes a couple of times to accustom them from the light, she moved her head to her right where she thought she heard a soft tinkling sound of wind bell charm._

"Hey, it's about time you wake up. I thought you hate lazy people who sleep a lot and not being productive." a male voice said from the other direction, she followed the sound of the voice where it came from and saw who it was, blinking twice to make sure her vision didn't fool her. Yes, it was him but some thing's different, she then gently pulled herself up into a sitting position. "What's with that look? It isn't like the first time you've seen me with out my face paint on." he said with an as-a-matter-of-fact look and a raised his left eyebrow.

She shook her head a bit before she speak. "Chichi-ue... I'm so sorry, I won't..." she abruptly stoped and was shocked by her own cracked voice sounding so foreign to her ears.

"Chichi-ue? Are you fucking kidding me nee-chan? Nice try, ha!ha!ha!" he laugh sarcastically and rolled his eyes before he continue "Yes, I know, I'm aware I look like him and I don't need to be reminded thank you very much. Alright, I'm convinced you've already recorvered so, fucking quit it! It ain't funny 'ya know." he said slightly raising his voice. She just stared at him confused, his statements still processing in her head.

Gaara, the Kazekage, steped in catching the last sentence his elder brother said. "Kankurou, what's with all the yelling about?" his normal expressionless gaze shifted from Kankurou to their elder sister, before he speaks again "Nee-chan, how are you feeling right now? You've been asleep and in coma for about five days now." still unused of being warm but still he gave her a reassuring small smile and stepped in closer to her bed.

Her eyes grew wide open in shock once she saw her youngest brother face to face and exclaimed with all the enthusiasm in her voice "A~re~! Gaara! Kankurou!" she pointed a finger from one person to another while saying their names. "Whoa! You two... Me... Us... We've grown older!" she looked at her hands not noticing the IV which is still attached on left arm. Her gaze then shifted from her hands to her breast and she gently cupped it by her hands, one for the left and one for the right. "Wow their real! ahahahaha" she laughed innocently then rested her arms on her side and looked at her siblings with a huge idiotic grin on her face.

The brothers were just staring at her in surprise and intrigue wondering what've gotten into her. After Temari's idiotic display, Gaara and Kankurou looked at each other for a moment before Kankurou speaks answering the unvoiced question of his younger brother "I don't know what the fuck's up with her, she's acting a complete idiot the time she wake-up. And now I think she's loosin' it! Is this what Sakura talking about? That Temari will not be the same when she wake-up?" Kankuro said while raising both of his hands in a gesture saying maybe.

"hmmm..." Gaara closed his eyes to contemplate things, the last thing they need is a completely insane sister for the up coming chuunin exams nine weeks from now, the Suna Oil price increase proposal and merchant's stocks exchange from different villages are about to arrive with in four days, which is all of his sister's duties.

Three Suna Shinobi, the Kazekage and his two jounin siblings, just entered a different terrain and leaps from a tree branch to another in a comfortable silence toward their destnation, Konohagakure.

Temari looked up and saw the blue sky and fluffy clouds from the window of leaves above their heads, she took a deep breath taking in the rich aroma of the luscious green. The air here is cooler and fresher unlike in Suna which is hotter and thin with grains of sand mixing in it. Compared to her own village the temperature here is a whole lot better.

"Ne, Kankurou, Gaara..." She started breaking the silence "Konohagakure is the exact opposite than our own village isn't it? The air, the surroundings, the ambiance, the temperature and even the sky is different." she stated every attribute of Konoha while in her mind the attribute of her own village flashes which creates a weak smile on her face.

"Nee-chan, this isn't the first time you've travel these woods. You know the place better than anyone else in Suna." It was Gaara who comented in his usual expressionless tone and is still looking forward.

"Yeah, I know you've told me that for the nth time already. The thing is I don't eve-"

"Nee-chan! We are not to disscuss that here. We don't know who might be listening. There are alot of rouge nins that are good in stealth." Kankurou said cutting her off.

Temari replied with a nod but continued to talk "hmmnn... I hate to admit it but Konoha is so blessed with the things nature has to offer. It's not that Suna isn't our village have her own beauty and own touch of nature but I mean look around you! It's so green and very nice in the eyes to see. I think I'm gonna love my stay here. Their our allied village right? Do we have something like a permanent place we could stay or a suite room? If given a chance I think I'll live here." She said with a smile.

Gaara stayed silent for a while and slightly narrowed his eyes, he didn't like what he had just heard before he answered. "Yes, we have. The Embassy is where we reside during our stay or mostly your stay here in Konoha. This village is like your second home. But you cannot stay there, not in your current situation. You'll be under the care of the Hyuga Clan." he answered in his monotone but sad voice which didn't go unnoticed by Kankurou so he tried to lighten up the mood a little.

"So nee-chan, does it mean you hate Suna and you'll choose Konoha rather than your own village? hehehe" he inquired half joking.

"What? Of course not you diot!" she said irritated

With that Gaara let out a sigh of releif and shot a quick glance to see his sister's reaction and saw Temari gave a death glare to their brother.

"No matter how good or rich Konoha is, I will not, never ever choose it over my own. I love Suna more than anything else, my loyalty is with her, she's my homeland and my pride. And besides all the people I love is there. Need I say more huh Kankurou?" she explains while glairing daggers at her younger brother.

Kankurou let out a chuckle he too was relieved to hear his sister's response "ahahaha! Hell! I believe you, but the last part I'm not so sure about."

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Aw come on nee-chan, do I need to tell the story all over aga-"

"Kankurou, quit it." Gaara cut the conversation as he saw Konoha gates from the horizon. "We're here for official business not anything else." he jump down and started to walk after the last word escaped his mouth and the two follow suit.

"Sorry Gaara, I just wanted to lighten the hell of a mood we got earlier."

"Hey! Look! Over there!" Temari exclaimed a pointed a finger toward the gate. "There's the village. Wow the gate is huge, and has doors too with leaf symbol and a gigantic A and N hiragana engraved on it! Cool! Gaara watchasay if we also put a door like gate in our village? hehehehe just kidding" she said wih her eyes twinkling with delight.

They walk in a comfortable silence until it was broken by an obnoxious hyper blonde running their way shouting and rediculously waving his hands into the air. "Yo Gaara! Kankurou and Gaara's nee-chan!" Naruto shouted for the third time which made the young Kage's lips curl upward in a small smile. "Welcome back to Konoha tte bayo! How are you guys doin'?" he smiled warmly and escorted them to the gates.

"We're doing good, thank you. And how about you?" the young Kazekage replied in the same warm manner.

"Still hyper and loud as always." Kankurou replied for Naruto with a chuckle.

Naruto just pouted but for a moment then he grinned from ear to ear like a complete idiot and gave a thumbs up. "hehehe. Me and Hinata are dating for about two weeks now and that's not all! I'm a jounin now tte bayo! Granny Tsunade game me the promotion of being one of our jounin. I was expecting she'll gave me the title of Hokage that day, so I was really nervous, there are even butterflies in my stomach! You know what I mean. The council people are also there!"

"You wish, maybe in your dreams. hehehe" Kankurou but in again and Temari just stared at him trying to recall his face but failing.

"Shut the hell up Kankurou we're equal in rank now. Granny Tsunade gave alot compliments that's why I got the idea of her giving me the title Hokage but then she said 'Naruto, from now on you're one of our village's respectable jounin.'" Naruto stated mimmicking Tsunade which earned him a laughter from Kankurou and Temari.

"He's really loud and funny alright." Temari comented still laughing.

"It's too early for you to become Hokage Naruto. You need to grow some extra ordinary brain cells and neurons before you get the title."

"Kankurou I have a lot of those, you'll see someday I'll become the Hokage like my dad tte bayo! I got a hell loads of new jutsu's." he proudly said before jokingly continued "Hey! Wanna see my newest improved version of sexy jutsu?"

"No, thank you. Try to do that and you'll see stars in the afternoon. hehehe"

"Really now? You don't wanna see it? kyu kyu kyu!" he said while devilishly narrowing his eyes

"Do it and I'll beat you up like hell!" Temari joked fisting her hands infront of her as a warning, she have heard from Kankuro about that jutsu "Anyway, we'll be looking forward for the moment you'll be given the title Hokage Naruto-kun, right Gaara?" Temari said with a smirk and like a Sakura/Ino mood-shift.

As they reach the Village gates the normal guards Izumo and Kotetsu are there in their post and gave a polite nod to the new comers. "Welcome Kazekage-sama, Kankurou-san and Temari-san. We hope you'll enjoy your stay in our village." Iznumo greeted with a warm smile.

"Passports please." asked Kotetsu readying the handded their passport to Kotetsu one by one to have it stampped. Once finished, Naruto resumed to his escort mission to bring the Suna-nin to the Hokage's office.

There was no silent moment on their way with Naruto arround continously talking about this and that, mostly non-sense but the casual talk keeps them entertained. Halfway climbing the stairs of the Hokage Building Naruto moved closer to Temari and place the back of his hand on his lips in a whispering position with adevilish grin and narrowed eyes.

"Ne, Gaara's nee-chan. ku-ku-ku... Did you inform your boyfriend, Lazy Shikamaru, you'll be in town for the Chuunin exams preparations?" his whisper was louder than what he thought because this caught the attention of the young Kage and his brother whom just narrowed their eyes in interest, while Temari's mouth hangged open a bit shocked with the statement.

"What the heck? Boyfriend? I don't have one! And I don't need to inform Shikamaru that I'll be in town, he supposed to know it because we're working together. You know what? I have a great idea, you wanna say hello to my fan! Cool right?" She said while reaching her fan on her back.

Gaara just stared at his sister while Kankurou let out a sigh. Good thing she was educated about the people she's working with like the names and the charachter of each shinobi's she knew or somehow acquainted with. Kankuro did his best discribing each in everyone she knew from the village since the only picture they have was only of Naruto.

Naruto leapt three meters away and raised his both hands infront of him to show surrender. "Hey, hey Temari I'm just kidding. No need to be violent around here. Geez, I always get that reaction from you whenever I tease you with Shikamaru. He might be lazy and always dozing off somewhere peaceful and has a super boring hobby. I really don't know what's so interesting about the clouds, they make me feel sleepy and I really don't get what's keeping him entertained with shougi that game gives me a headache. Well anyway, he maybe a little bit whiney, always complaining about everything to be troublesome. Erhmm... But you see he's a really good guy, a gentleman and a genius too tte bayo! Hehehe and it's obvious he has a little something for you but a he's so denial or just doesn't have the guts to say it. Oh I forgot he was the number one coward of Konoha before he defeated Hidan though. Anyway, you two are so close to each other and made me wonder why you two aren't going out." he smirked.

"What? Naruto, have you had any plans of shutting up your mouth soon? Geez quit shouting you're hurting my ears and giving me a migraine. Well you see, Shikamaru and me, we're friends. And of course, since we _work_ for the Chunnin exams together, we do and review paper works together, we double check things together to make sure there wouldn't be any problems. And one more thing he's my _guide_, that's why he's with me most of the time. And when I say most of the time it means from breakfast 'till dinner. And since he's my guide you see us together even in my days off. It's part of his job description to aid me in my ambassadorial duties. Make sense? Do you understand? Are we on the same page?" Temari stated trying to sound convincing _'Let him buy it, sounds perfect, right?'_ she told herself then smiled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow because the only thing he understand was the word 'togrther' since it was over used in her statements. "Hmmm... Okay... And you also sleep together?" with that Temari detached her fan from it's hostler and gave him a death glare while Kankuro laughing and Gaara seems entertained by the their acts. "Whoa! chill out just kidding tte bayo." he said and that time they reached the Hokage's office, He then knocked 3 times at the door and then shouted "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Kankurou-san and the ambassador already arrived!"

"Enter!" The Hokage shouted behind the oak door. 

**A/N: Okay there I just hope it's not as bad as I think...**


End file.
